


Art for "Crazy In Love"

by Gryph



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adalind goes after Nick, using a zaubertrank to make him obsessed with her. But as his obsession grows Adalind begins to understand the Grimm better than ever and realizes he may not be the only one feeling something he can't explain. When the spell is broken and the emotions still linger, they both begin to question what is real and what was the spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Crazy In Love"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhWilloTheWisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWilloTheWisp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crazy in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845821) by [OhWilloTheWisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWilloTheWisp/pseuds/OhWilloTheWisp). 



Book cover for smallfandombang story

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/92308/92308_original.png)


End file.
